The Black Rose
by Helena Raven
Summary: Welcome to the world of Venus May, her twin, Mac, and their faithful friends, Sean, Izzy, and Isaac, they are the some of the last few Hufflepuffs. But will a coed dorm cause problems? or pleasure? Warning: heavy sexual content eventually and mild sweari
1. Chapter 1

"Venny, honey, it's time to leave," said Venus's "Mom" Nathan, "you don't want to miss the train!"

"But Mom," Venus protested, "What about Mac, he hasn't come home yet!"

"I know honey, but we'll find him," Nathan said, "Don't let that stop you from going to school, Dad and I promise to keep you updated by owl."

"Alright," Venus said reluctantly. Her twin brother Mac had recently gone missing and she was worried that he wouldn't come back. Venus got in the car, but she was silent until:

"Venny, are you okay?" asked Izmena, Venus's nine-year-old sister.

"Yeah," Venus said quietly, "I'm just worried that Mac will be gone for a while, and I don't want him to miss this. We're going to learn magic." Venus then remained silent and lost in thoughts of miracles that would bring her brother back until, finally, they arrived at the train station.

"Here Venny," Alexander, Venus's "Dad" said, "I'll carry this for you," he said as he grabbed her trunk. They walked into the muggle-packed train station and walked towards platforms nine and ten. "Okay Venus," said Alexander, "We have to walk through that," he said pointing to a wall.

"Okay," Venus said trusting her "father" and walking through the wall with Nathan, Alexander, and Izmena right behind her. "Wow," Venus said as she came through the other side of the wall and saw Platform 9 ¾. She saw the beautiful, bright red Hogwarts express, all the young witches and wizards around her, and…Mac!?!?!? "Oh my gosh!" Venus exclaimed running at Mac and embracing him.

"Who are you?" Mac asked pushing Venus off of him.

"Mac," Venus said sounding annoyed, "That's not funny!"

"Okay," Mac said looking very confused, "But seriously, do I know you?"

"Are you really serious?" Venus asked alarmed, "I'm your sister! Venus!"

"Mac, darling," screamed Nathan as he ran and hugged Mac, "Where have you been? We've been so worried!" He was followed by Alexander and Izmena who also hugged Mac.

"Who are you?" Mac asked.

"Your parents and sister," Nathan replied, "Don't you remember?" he said looking very hurt.

"Mom," Venus said, "I don't think he remembers anything. Oh no the train is going to leave soon! We have to go."

"Oh dear," Nathan said, "he has to go to school, so take him and try to make him remember everything and send me an owl later." Venus grabbed Mac's hand and pulled him to the train.

"Here," Venus said gently nudging Mac into a compartment, "I can't believe we found an empty one."

"Who am I?" asked Mac, "Who are you? And where am I?" Mac said in a scared and confused tone. "I don't remember anything. What's going on?"

"Where to start," Venus asked herself out loud, "Well, I'm your twin sister, Venny, and the Egyptian girl is our little adopted sister, Izmena. The lighter haired man is our 'dad' and the darker haired man is our 'mom'"

"Mom?" Mac asked, "I thought only women were moms."

"Well, usually, yes," Venus explained, "But Alexander, the one with the cinnamon brown hair, and Nathan, the one with black hair, are homosexual, and together."

"Oh," said Mac slightly surprised. Venus continued to help Mac regain his memory by telling him stories from when they were young, like the time Nathan had set his apron on fire while making roast beef, and the time when they had first seen Izmena, when she was only three-years-old. The stories were beginning to work when there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Hi," Venus said kindly as she opened the door to see a good-looking boy with midnight black hair and sea-blue eyes.

"Hi," said the boy shyly, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not," Venus said gesturing to the seats behind her, "So, what's your name?" Venus asked extending her hand.

"I'm Sean," said the boy taking her hand and shaking it.

"That's a nice name." she said, "I'm Venus, nice to meet you Sean." Sean just nodded and blushed, sitting down the bench from her. Venus turned back to Mac, "So, are you remembering anything?"

"Yeah, actually," he said, "Thanks a lot for this Venny, but do you mind if we stop for now, all this remembering is making my head hurt."

"Of course," Venus said. She turned to Sean, "So what house do you hope to get into?"

"I don't know," he said snapping out of the trance he had been in, staring at Venus, "What house do you want to be in."

"I'd like anything really," she replied, "Ravenclaw might be nice, because I'm fairly intelligent and all, but I'll be happy no matter what."

"Me too," Sean said falling back into the trance. There was another knock on the compartment door and Venus once again answered it.

"Hello," she said seeing to cute red-headed boys, probably brothers, "would you like to sit?" she asked.

"Well, actually," said the first boy looking at the other, "We'd love too." He smiled and sat right next to Venus, "I'm Fred and this is my brother George," he said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Venus," she said. "What year are you in?" she asked.

"Oh, us?" he asked arrogantly, "We're fourth years," he said proudly, "So you're a first year?"

"Am I that obvious?" asked Venus.

"Oh, no," said Fred, "I'd just remember a pretty face like yours if I'd seen it before. I remember faces like this one," he added as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Thanks," Venus said smiling, "What house are you in?" she asked.

"Oh, Gryffindor," he said, "you know, bravery is my middle name, so if you ever need protecting darling, I'm your man," he unnecessarily added. Sean was still staring at Venus in aw of her beauty. "You know Venus," Fred continued, "I've never seen a first as…developed as you are," he said looking at her breasts.

"Uhh…thanks?" she said trying to decide if it was a compliment or not, "Well, I am almost twelve, on September twenty-third."

"Really now?" Fred said, "That would explain your exceptional beauty. Really, the contrast between those ice-blue eyes and the raven-black hair, it's incredible," he said trying to flatter her, but also being honest. Venus's pale cheeks turned slightly pink. "And that, wow," he added, "your pale, porcelain doll skin, and the way it looks when you blush, wow," Fred continued.

"Stop," she said in a flirty manner.

"Well, yeah," Fred said, "we'd best be off. We have to change soon, but I hope to see you around."

"Yeah," Venus said still blushing fiercely as Fred and George left the compartment. "He's right, we should change," she said to Sean and Mac. She grabbed her robe and began to change as the castle came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, it's beautiful," Venus said looking at Hogwarts Castle as she, Mac, and Sean exited the train.

"Sure is," Sean said looking at Venus.

"Stop that," yelled Mac, already resuming his role as the older twin, "Yeah, Venny, it's beautiful."

"First years, come this way," yelled a loud voice coming from a _very_ large man. Venus, Mac, and Sean all walked towards the huge man, "First years?" he asked, they all nodded in response. He gestured towards some boats where there was already some other first years sitting.

"Which boat, guys?" Venus asked Mac and Sean, "this one?" she said pointing to one.

"Sure," replied Mac and Sean. They sat in the boat and soon after two other first years, a boy and a girl, approached them.

"Could we," said the boy gesturing to the empty bench in the boat.

"Of course," said Venus sweetly, "I'm Venus, this is my brother Mac, and this is Sean," she said pointing to the boys as she introduced them, "What are your names?" she asked, extending her pale, fragile-looking hand.

"I'm Isaac and this is my sister Izzy," said the boy taking Venus's dainty hand with his large, muscular hand. Soon after this, when all the first years were in boats, they began across the lake. The lake was very dark and black looking, but everyone was hoping that that was just because it was dark outside. They could see the castle ahead of them with all the windows lit, it looked beautiful. All the new students were nervous, but excited; they were about to change their futures, meet new people, find who they truly are. Every one of them was wondering: What house will I be in? What will the people in my dorm be like? Will I be any good at magic? What will my teachers be like? They were all about to find out, which made Hogwarts all the more beautiful and exciting at the moment.

They eventually reached the other side of the vast lake and were lead up to the castle by the large man who said his name was Hagrid. Hagrid was very talkative and friendly, he told them a story about a pet spider he once had as they walked up to the castle.

Once they got inside there was a woman there who said, "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. I will soon lead you into the Great Hall, through these doors directly behind me," she motioned to two extremely large and beautiful wooden doors, "You will then be sorted into your houses, sit at the designated table, and the feast will begin. You will be given further instruction following the meal." The professor then opened the large doors and motioned for everyone to follow.

"Wow," said several students around Venus in amazement. The huge dining hall was beautiful, the ceiling looked like the starry sky outside, all the older students were wearing their house robes and at tables sorted by house, at the front of the room, in front of the huge cathedral-like stained glass windows, there was a table full of adults, the teachers probably, and finally, in front of the teachers, there was an old, ripped hat on a stool.

"Venny!" said Fred, the boy Venus had met on the train, "Good luck! I hope you join our fine house!" Venus smiled at Fred as she passed. The new first years finally reached the front of the room.

"I will call all of your names alphabetically," explained Professor McGonagall, "And when I do so, come forward and I will place the hat on your head and it will then sort you accordingly. Let's begin. Aber, Jennifer."

"I'm so excited," said Venus to Mac, Sean, Isaac, and Izzy, who were all standing near her.

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat.

"Wow, that hat just spoke?" Mac said bewildered.

"That's so cool!" Isaac added.

"Allen, Matthew," shouted Professor McGonagall as she placed the hat on a dark haired boy's head.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat after a few moments. The sorting continued in a similar fashion, until:

"Cahill, Sean," Professor McGonagall called. Sean walked forwards and took a seat on the stool. He looked like he was about to burst out crying; Venus was hoping, for his well-being, that he didn't. After a few minutes the hat placed him in Hufflepuff and the whole hall began to applaud. Sean walked aver to the Hufflepuff table and was being greeted and congratulated by the older students as the first new first year student to Hufflepuff.

The sorting continued and Venus and Mac noticed that there were a lot of new Gryffindor students, but so far, Sean was the only new Hufflepuff student and they sorting was at:

"Jupiter, July," shouted Professor McGonagall. No one moved.

"Mac, that's you," Venus told Mac prodding him forwards. Mac walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The hall remained completely silent for nearly five minutes until finally:

"Hufflepuff," shouted the hat. Mac was now the second new student to Hufflepuff and he was greeted warmly by everyone at the table.

"Hey July!" said one boy, "That's a pretty cool name!"

"Call me Mac," Mac said.

"That's cool too," the boy replied.

While the hall was quieting Venus knew she was next. "Please be in Hufflepuff with Mac and Sean," thought Venus to herself.

"Jupiter, Venus," shouted Professor McGonagall. Venus was surprisingly nervous as she approached the stool she sat down, still hoping for Hufflepuff, and the hat was placed on her head.


End file.
